It is common knowledge how important it is to check the tire pressure on a motor vehicle. Too high a pressure can in fact cause the tire to burst with disastrous consequences for the passengers and persons in the vicinity of the vehicle. If the pressure is too low it will not only accelerate tire wear but also rapidly raise the temperature and consequently increase the pressure which can cause the tire to burst. Despite the fact that it is of such great importance, the pressure is measured all too infrequently since the vehicle must remain stationary for a certain period of time to allow the tyre to cool down. Various devices have been proposed for monitoring tyre pressure during motion which normally include a pressure sensitive element that activates, when the tire pressure becomes abnormal or dangerous, a transmitter whose signals are picked up by a receiver located in the passenger compartment.
These devices, however, are difficult or complicated to produce since they need to be of a reduced size to be fitted to the wheels of any type of vehicle, or else they present sealing problems inside the sensor.